Fishermen are known to carry a substantial amount of equipment. Included within this equipment are sinkers. In fresh water fishing, the weight of the sinkers is not substantial. In salt water fishing weights of one, two and three pounds are very common. Also, there is a possibility that a weight may be lost. Therefore, it is quite normal for a salt water fisherman to carry three one pound sinkers, two two pound sinkers and two three pound sinkers. This amounts in weight to thirteen pounds. Not only is this amount of weight undesirable to be carried around on a fishing trip, but also, such weights in and of themselves are expensive. At the present time, sinkers are costing approximately one dollar per pound. This means that a total sinker cost in the above example would be thirteen dollars.
Also, a good many sinkers are designed of a rounded configuration. Rounded configurations of sinkers have a tendency to roll around on the deck of a boat. This very often results in the sinkers rolling off the deck of a boat into the water and thereby being lost. It would be desirable for a sinker to be constructed of some form of a polygonal shape, so to thereby avoid undesirable movement of the sinker.